female versions
by XxFire-PhoenixxX
Summary: it's a typical morning in moby dick , then Ace wakes up and see's three familiar girls , then they said that there from other dimension . fem!Ace fem!Marco fem!Thatch . and they will warn them from what might happen to them . REVIEW PLEASE
1. the female versions

**just random fanfic -_- ... **

**and yeah please review**

* * *

" WHAT THE HELL ,YOI ! " an unknown female voice screamed out of nowhere

" what the? , who is that? " Ace said leaping out of his bed

then he opened the door out of his cabin

three unknown females showed up

" huh? i don't remember anyone joining our crew? " he said scratching his back

" what did you do? , yoi ! " the female said angrily

she wear a jacket that are tied that makes her tummy reveals with black tube she has a blonde hair with a fringe similar to marco's . she turned around and i saw her tattoo which is 'Oyaji ' jolly roger

" hmm , so their part of the crew .. but i haven't seen them around . " ace said to hiself

then i rolled my eyes to the 2 other females that are being scolded now

the other girl has long black hair her back has a tattoo similar to mine . with the A$CE part and 'oyaji 's tattoo looks like mine too . well that's weird

she wear an elbow guard too and a dagger hung onto her left hip and a log pose and a red andwhite striped bracelet around his wrist

i saw hanging around her neck a hat similar to mine too

i saw a strap on his body maybe straps of her bra

and all other are similar to mine

weird

the other one seemed to be the oldest of them she wore a a posh uniform, with calf-long pants and a black belt around his waist, and brown shoes. similar to thatch , brown hair that is tied with a long bangs that are sided

i narrowed my eye . this is weird so weird why would they copy their commanders outfit? , and i haven't seen them around it's imposible not noticing them . and i m sure oyaji will anounce it if theirs a new member

i came near to them

a _freckled_ face girl turned to her with a questioning look

and the blonde girl turned with a blank face

the other female turned _with_ a questioning look too

" uhmm. who are you? " i said

" No , who are you why are you on our ship " the freckled female teen said with a serious face

" our ship? , no you must be mistaking you're on our ship " i said

" No you are " she said

" No you are , wanna proof? look around and see if there's a familliar face at the deck " i said

then the female with the posh uniform whispered

_" maybe its a trap " _

" hmm , k deal " she said grinning

" YOU CRAZY?! " the female in a posh uniform said

" she's right Anne it may be a trap , yoi " she said

wait _yoi? _it sounds familliar .

" oh c'mon don't be a chicken " she said smirking

the blonde eye twitched

" so to the deck " i said with a grin

" well then , let's go? " she said

-DECK-

_**NOBODY'S POV**_

Everyone on the deck is now nosebleeding

well i can't blame them the three are beautiful

all of them got E sized breasts and a very curvy body . all of them got an excellent hour glass figure

the girl with black hair ressembles their 2nd division commander . she looks like 22 years old or something like that

the girl with blonde hair ressembles their first division commander . she looks like 27 ? or younger

the girl with brown hair girl ressembles a little like their 4th division commander . she looks like 30? 29? lesser than 30

( A/U : the other female version of thatch look younger than the male version )

" who are they? , are they the commander's girlfriends? , unfair! " some pirates said

" what is going on here , yoi " the first division commander asked

" Commander , ace bought three beautiful girls here on the deck! "

" is that so? " thatch said while grinning

then the 4th division runned to Ace to check what was he doing

_**Ace's POV**_

" see's anyone familliar ? " ace said

" yes , but somethings a bit off . " Anne said

" hmm , then lets meet the captain and we'll see who's ship is this , yoi "

" but you're the cap- " they said i cutted off

" how can i make sure you won't attack Oyaji? " i said

then they froze in the last part

" ... we... won't attack .. " she said

" hmm , make sure of that . " i said while showing the way to oyaji

- i m friggin cool -

" gurarara , who is this my son? " oyaji said

they all froze

" hmm , i dunno . oh yeah see this isn't your ship " i said

" it... is .. our ship .. but not exactly .. " Anne said

" huh? , what do you mean by that ? " i said with a question mark above me ( **A**/**U**: no not really ... **-**^.^**- **/)

" so the words that is on that box is real " maria said

" wait , you can read those ancient words . so you're that old " Anne said

" it's a dead language . and i m the only one who can read it " Maria said

what? , so maybe she's that old? . how come she doesn't look old to me she looks 25 .

" ow , then how can we go back to our own . dimension? " the girl with a posh uniform said

wait own dimension ? , this gets weirder and weirder

" what own dimension , yoi " Marco said

i knew it i knew her dialect it's the same with marco . still i don't get it

i furrowed my eyebrows

" we're from the other dimension ... and we're the whitebeard pirates there... " Maria said

they all gazed upon her with a questioning look .

" **WHAT?!** " almost all the crew shouted

**"** yes we are , and it's this two idiots fault " she said while crossing her arms and gazing to the two

" no it's not it's hann fault's ! she just pulled me into her pranks! " Anne said while pointing to Hann

okay that sounds familliar

" what?! , it's not just my fault! you agreed! " she said

" no i didn't! you just pulled me! " she said

" it's both you're fault! " Maria said

" now to think of it it's you're fault too! , you picked it up! " Hann said

" what? , you pressed the button did you forget , yoi ? " she said irritated

well the whole crew frozed and look to marco . so she's marco other dimensional self? . why does he looks so hot when he's a she

" so who are you , brats " whitebeard stated

" she's the captain of the crew , Maria i m the 3rd division commander Hann . and she's Anne the first division commander . " Hann said

" i m not the captain " Maria said

" oh c'mon you know that you're **now **the captain you're the first mate and who's gonna take over . huh " Hann said

" wait . so you're the other dimension of us? and how did maria became the captain . what take over ? , how did you all ended up here ? " i asked

" i guess we have to say it , it will be a long story " Maria said while straightening his figure


	2. so that's why

**well hi . so the difference from their world to the original world of OP is the whitebeard pirates are girls . and so sabo but luffy and the whole others are different**

**but 'Oyaji is still a man on there dimensions and teach is still a freaking bastard get it? k . let's continue**

**and haruta is straight at their dimension -_-**

**DISCLAIMER : for once and for all i DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE i repeat I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE get it?!**

* * *

**( A/U : WHEN THATCH DIES THAT'S WHEN I'LL START -^.^- )**

( A/U : i m so sorry i just suck at flashbacks -_-" )_  
_

it's a typical morning in Moby dick .. ( _**A/U : I suck at flashbacks heheh** )_

Hann found this devil fruit and declares it to the crew . that day in the afternoon .. she'd been attacked for that certain fruit which is yami yami no mi ... and the one who attacked her was Marshall D. Teach .. luckily she survived but for a reason she's in a comma for 1 month . and Anne for taking the blame she chased teach . we know that it's dangerous but that bastard needs some lesson . then shanks went to warn us he said that we must stop Anne for doing such a stupid thing .

" Anne you shouldn't do that . you know that i m alright you don't need to chase him " Hann said

" no . he almost killed you , you lost your leg that day. and when that reminds me to kick that bastard ass harder next time i see him , and he killed oyaji and the others . so that's add to his dept next time i'll see him i'll **kill **him . and he's in my division so it's my responsibillity" Anne said darkly

the whole crew are shocked . what oyaji died? . because of teach ?

after a month we heard a news . Anne is going to be executed . of course we'll gonna save her . we did save her but something bad happen

Anne clenched her fist

~ insert what happend there -_-" see i suck at flashbacks ~

Ace will do the same if it happen but what shocked him the most is luffy died? . for her ,

i know Maria feels bad too . because he couldn't do anything while oyaji is dying and his other self almost died . seeing her break down there .

he just realized that Anne is crying but silently

now they understands why they frozed when they saw oyaji

" we forced Maria to become our captain . she refused . but we pointed out that she's the first mate . and if she didn't take the position who's going to be the captain " Hann said

and Anne sniffed

" that's the start when she became a protective mother hen " Anne said wiping her tears

a vein popped out of Maria 's forhead

" i m not a hen and i m not protective . " she said

" is that so ? " the two said grinning

" anyways"

" then we bumped into straw hat's crew . and they're kicking Akainu ass but they almost lose so we helped . "

" So what happen to that bastard? " i asked

hann snorts " of course you **almost **killed him . but the mother hen said that teach was there and we are ordered to retreat . " Hann said while smirking to Maria

maria 's eyebrow twitch

" idiot, he can take us easily . you'll die when we confront him . after he steals oyaji 's devil fruit . " Maria said

" see you're **overprotective **" Anne said with an obvious teasing tone

" let's just continue " Maria said and Anne just started to laugh

" see you're an overprotective mother hen " Anne said

Maria just rolled her eyes

after years . teach confronted us he killed almost all of us . the only commanders are alive are Anne , Jozu , Hann , Vista , Namur , Haruta & izo

( A/U : sorry can't think of names T3T )

( A/U : and i m so sorry i really suck at flashbacks . heheh )

1 year later the straw hats we crossed each other paths and we are just informed that they're chasing teach and Anne . said that she's coming with them .

" and of course you being a mother hen . you stopped me " Anne said rolling her eyes

but she sneaked into their ships , on a island that they docked Anne for being reckless got caught by marines

then we went to save her again

" * shivers * i remember when you got pissed " Hann said

" yeah i feel sorry for them * shivers * " Anne said

" its their fault , yoi " Maria said crossing her arms

" but i can't blame you i was going to do the same thing " Anne said

" ? " i gave a questioning look

" she burned their family jewels " they both said

" and she destroy the entire island . With just one attack " Anne said

well i felt a bit sorry for them . And wait she just destroy an island with one attack?

" is she that strong ? " i asked

" when she's very very very pissed ? yes . And of course she's that strong she ' s not a younko for nothing " Hann said

" and how did we get here? , so basically hann got this weird box that have a red button , they said that its just a jack in a box the other said that its a box where it can take you to the nearest dimension . So hann said that we try to test it to Maria and she dragged me . We throw it to Maria . then it almost hitted her head but she dodged the attack and she picked it up and stared at the box ." Anne said

" well actually she read it " Hann said

" that ancient thingy? , ow so maybe Maria is an old woman after all . I wonder how old she is " Anne said rubbing her chin

" hey Maria how old are you really ? " Anne asked

she shrugged " i don't know i loss count " she said

" aw man , you always said that . I remember oyaji said you were there when he maked the crew .. So maybe you're ages are not so very far " Anne said

" or maybe you're older than oyaji ? Maybe youre age is the same as you're bounty or even more! " Hann exclaims

well they are the same attitude but theres somany difference into their world and ours or maybe thats what i think

" so let me summarize this . You three are the other dimension of us . And you got prank and that 's why you got here? " i said

" yes , yoi " she said

" wait , so where are we going to stay? " Hann said

" Gurarara of course here! you're staying here ! " Oyaj said

well they were shock but they all smiled so that's maria's face when she's smiling .

- that night -

we bought a party

i was planning to beat Maria on a drinking contest . because she's a girl maybe she can't drink like our Marco's

" i bet you can't beat me on a drinking contest ! " i shouted to Maria while pointing at her

" No she can . " all of the people behind her was all knocked down . so they challenged her too?

" really? , prove it " she said while smirking

" ok! " i said then

XXXXXX

" bets on! who's gonna vote for the 2nd commander Ace! " a random member said

" Me me! " Anne said

" and who's gonna vote for our guest , Maria "

then people kept on betting and betting

XXXXXXXXX

i waked up with a headache

" ugh , my head hurts . hmm? why am i not in my room? " i said to myself

.. oh yeah i remembered i challenged Maria

i sat and i saw everyone on the deck knocked out i saw Maria facing the sea

" Oi did i won? Oi! " i said running to her

" No . i won " she said still facing the sea

" WHAT?! no way! " i shouted

then i went to Jozu who is still knocked out

" HEY! JOZU! JOZU! , who won yesterday?! " i asked him but he only groaned and face the other direction

" i don't know! "

" OI OI! " i shouted

then he went to a sitting position

" once and for all Ace i don't know! , and second i challenge someone else and i got a headache and i m too tired to deal with you so go bother someone else! "

" oi ! does anyone knows who won? " i shouted

then Izo landed from the crow nest

" Maria won . i saw it " he said

" What! , wait are you using that healing thing? " i said

" no " she said still looking at the same direction

" uhmm , hey? you look in trouble , got any problem ? " izo asked

" ... i m just thinking ... what's happening on ... our ship right now " she stated

" hey blue turkey! i found you atlast! " Anne shouted

" what do you need , yoi ? " Maria said with a questioning tone

" just asking . how can we get back to our **own **dimension ? " Anne asked

then Hann came

" yeah , how can we come back? " hann said

" ... where are we when you found the box , maybe the box other box are on the same position " Maria said facing her

" yeah , can i ask, where are we? " Anne said

" we're going to shaft , yoi " Marco said ( A/U : oh and sorry for the island's name i can't think of any names 0.0 )

" hey Marco! pay you're dept! it's 100,000 " Anne said while waving

izo and Ace froze

" you beat Marco? . how? " Ace said like begging for the answer

" i bring seastone cuffs to make sure he won't cheat i did the same thing to maria but she won . and i used my 'charm' " she said while smirking

charm huh? , i wonder what that mean


	3. what is it?

**where did i get this stupid idea ? , ask my brain**** . it's my brain's fault  
**

**Rule #1 : Don't like it? , well Don't read it **

**and maybe i m not gonna add some pairings ' cuz i m not in the mood for 'love stories**

**ON TO THE STORY **

* * *

it's a typical day at Moby dick , who am i kidding? , there's no typical day at Moby Dick anymore .

Ace is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo bored . so he Decided to bug people .

but he picked the wrong girl to bug and a wrong timing

" Hey~~ pineaple Maria " he shouted and chanted " pineapple " over and over again

then faster than light

he realized that Maria is now front of him

she look so irritated . and he just remembered what Maria does when she's very very pissed

" I m aware that my idiot friends mentioned what i do when i m pissed , right? " she said pissed

i gulped " Y-yes , you're not doing it right? " i asked

" aw too bad . you already crossed the line " she said smirking

i remembered i m made of fire . so it won't hurt me so i smirked

" You can't hurt me . Marco's fire can't hurt anybody and you're his other dimension self and they said that you're abilities and Marco's are the same " i stated

" you're right but that was the blue fire that can't hurt . i m gonna use the red fire which can hurt people " she said

then i just realized that she's throwing fire balls . i dodged but a fire-ball catches my pants

" i'll give you 5 seconds before i cut you're balls " she said still pissed

i panicked

oh it's freaki'n hot and it freaking hurts right now

" 4 "

ruuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

**~ NOBODY'S POV ~**

" hey , it's that the commander ? why is he running . wait why is his pants on fire? " some random member said

" i dunno . but he look hurt . " some random member said

" wait , that doesn't make sense he's made of fire and fire hurts him? . it makes totaly no sense " another member said

" looks like he did something to Maria . that's the only explenation " Hann said

" what do you mean? " Izou asked

" because she have ' this ' thing that only girl have today . that's why she's easily irritated today . and Anne have this too . " Hann said

" what is ' this ' you're saying? " Haruta asked

then they seppareted from the others and hann whispered something to Haruta

then they decided to follow them

" oh so they have 'that' today. wait they still have ' that '? . how? " Haruta asked

" well ya see their Age frozed when they were at 20 's so they still got ' that ' . " Hann said

" what Age froze? " Haruta said

" it's a another version of immortality . first is when you age slow . 2nd when you're age froze , usually their age froze at 20's . and the last like mine i age backwards " Hann stated

" age backwards? "

" for example . 50 years old to 30 yrs old then going to 17 then 5 years old then you'll age normally again " Hann said

" wait , so you guys are immortals? , like the one who never dies? " haruta said

" well they are some versions . the one who never dies and the one who just live long "

" hey , tell us what's ' this ' you're taking about " Izou said

" Sorry can't . oh ye?ah and i m warning you guys " she stated

" what warning , yoi? " Marco said popping out of nowhere

" i m waring you guys to not bug them today . why? , well if they get irritated you'll get you're balls cut and sent them to the marines , or burned " she stated with a smile

" and the proof is ace " Hann stated with a grin

all of their curious face turned into pale

" Oh yeah by the way . if they found out that we are talking about them they'll do what i just say "

then all of them rushed to continue what are they doing

" oh Marco when are we going to the island ? " Hann said

" 4 days "

" hmm , so then they will be in a good mood . oh well i m just gonna help thatch cooking "


	4. Pervs

**hi! Konichiwa! Hola! salutt , oh yeah i might warn you about pervs part  
**

* * *

~ Before da't day ~

teach just docked in to the ship after a mission . and his they are told about the guests

they are just surprise because they are from the other world

" Teach " a female said darkly to cause him to turn and study the girl

" girly . zehahaha are you the guest that they're talking about " he said grinning widely

the girl's eyes narrowed she seemed ready to attack

she lighted her fire around her and approach teach

and Hann stopped the female fire-user

" Anne remember that he's not the one that's from our world " Hann reminded her

" i don't care teach is teach " she growled she turned her fist into flame

" Baka! " Hann said and puched Anne on her head

" ow , what's that for?! " Anne said

" Lunch is ready " Hann said

" REALL?! " she said drooling and rush to the kitchen

- sweat drop

~~~~ at the island ~~~~

Anne and the other females got bored so they decided to help 'em

they're going to protect the island and it gone bad why? .

~ flashback~

" are you sure you'll gonna come , yoi? " Marco said crossing his arms

" Of course! , Maria don't wanna come to .. she said that they maybe pervs or something . but we drag her ! and she'll come wether she like it or not " Anne said puffing her chest like she's proud on dragging Maria

Marco sweatdropped yeah she's really Ace other dimensional self

Now they're fighting the other pirates

Hann showed her DF . she have a Df?

Anne showed some tricks

Maria showed a phoenix that looks cooler than Marco's like it's in lvl 100

then a pirate came to Anne and tell her about her body how she look etc.

" will you just shut up?! , less talk more fight! " Anne shouted irritatedly

she didn't realize that her opponent is aiming for he bikini top (like nami's but her's are orange , and she have bigger breasts )

and then her reaction turned to 'WTF?!'

and then all of their opponent nosebleed and some are doing Sanji's dance -0 . -0

Instantly Maria rushed to give her the jacket she's wearing

" use it " ordered by Maria

and Ace tied it like Maria always do with her Jacket

then Maria exposed her tightly squeezed breast by her black tube that's only covering her breast part

and now they're attention is on Maria but of course she noticed it so she transformmed to her phoenix form

and one of them got the idea to put sea stone cuffs on her . well they won't get her easily she's not A yonko for nothing ya know

" Tch , it's you're fault why you don't have anything to wear and you ripped my jacket , yoi " Maria said

" Sowwy!~~ " She said

" then we need to go for a shopping . i don't think you'll wear that forever " Izo said

then they glanced at each other they know that Haruta and Izo are heavy shoppers .

" W-we can buy our needs b-by our selves! " Anne said

" Is that so? " Haruta said

* * *

**so this is the end of the chapter -_- **

**Sayonara minna!~~**


	5. the female second commander is careless

**Konichiwa Minna~ **

**Please read my story**

**ace alive **

**and **

**Past Meets Future**

**Warning : Wrong Grammar**

* * *

" How come you're Sizes is Hard to Find?! " Haruta said Frustated

" Hahaha yeah they're Sizes is Hard to Find , Isn't it? " Hann said Tapping Haruta's Back

" Sooo ... BYE! " Anne said Attempting to run

Then Izo grabbed Anne before she Escape

then Anne spotted Ace

" Oi Ace ! Help! " Anne said

then Izo shouted

" Don't you ever Dare Portgas or you won't eating anything for days " Izo threatened

" You're Cruel " The two Versions Murmured

It's been 7 hours ~~

Anne tried to escape but it Failed for the 500th times

then she got an idea on how to escape she smirked

" Oi Izo ! Look 99% sale on Make-ups! " Anne said

" Could've fool me " Izo said while still picking clothes for them

" It's true Look!~ Look!~ " Anne said

Then Izo looked to see if its true

then Anne taked the chance and Grab Maria and Hann

" FREEDOM~! " She shouted

then some Marines crossed by

" oh girls are you lost? we could help you find you're way back " A marine said smirking

" No thank you! " Anne said while she formed a wing by her fire

and flew still dragging the two

and landed with a 'thud ' on the Moby dick and maked a bump on the floors

" geez, we just finished repairing it after the commander's prank " Some membered said annoyed

" i thought if the commander 's a girl , he could be a little careful bit it seem to be the opposite " some member said

* * *

**So this is the end of the chap'**

**bye~~  
**

**please read me other stories arigatou 3**

**-^.^-**


End file.
